Echoes of Angels
by annecrystal
Summary: what would you do if the person you cared about most, was no longer there? booboo stewart fanfic. R&R full trailer inside! please! t-squad echoes of angels that sort of stuff iLy some romance idk...
1. Trailer

**If you do not know who BooBoo Stewart is, i suggest looking him up before reading...**

**please review. i need ideas for the first chapter...**

**help me out a little! okay..**

**disclaimer: i do not own BooBoo or his family, but they sure are awesome. yesh Anne.Crystal is my name. **

**I used it cuz it fit the angelic... sort of thing so okay.. enjoy!**

**R&R **

**What would you do...**

_shows a boy playing the guitar and singing with a girl_

_the girl looks up that the sky and starts to speak_

_"_Hey lets make a promise,"

"Let's promise that even when we're not with each other..we'll still be happy...

no matter what."

_shows the two doing a pinkie promise_

**If the person you were so close to...**

_an ambulance appears in a simple neighborhood _

_shows the boy hugging his older sister_

_both are in tears_

**Was no longer there...**

_Shows the boy sitting in his room strumming his guitar_

_he writes something but then knocks all the songs to the floor_

_his dad walks in _

"BooBoo, you have to get over yourself. You have to learn to move on-"

"I can't just let go, Dad. She was...my sister.."

_the boy starts to cry and looks down at a picture he has in his hands of the two together._

**And the only thing that could bring the family back together...**

_shows a flashback of the whole family _

_all having fun and laughing with each other_

**Was the one thing that was pulling them apart..**

"BOOBOO!"

_shows the boy slamming the door on his father_

"Just leave me alone!"

_shows the family eating quietly at the kitchen._

_the boy's mom looks at an empty chair and then away._

**Until one day ...**

_Boy wakes up and sees a girl with light brown hair, _

_dressed in all white resting her head near his pillow _

_looking straight at him._

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAH!!" the boy screams.

_the boy looks at the girl for a minute_

**"**Hi, my name's Crystal! Whats yours?"

_boy looks freaked out_

**He runs into an unlikely source..**

"Your sister sent me here,"

"She said it was so that I could come and make your family happy again..."

_shows boy gives her a frustrated look_

"Don't you get it, BooBoo...I'm your Guardian Angel."

**A source that will not only affect him...**

_Shows the boy pulling the girl in front of his friend_

"THERE! Now do you believe me!!"

"Uh.. dude? I don't see anything..there's, no one, there!"

_his friend waves his hand through the girl_

_shows the boy and girl walking home_

"I don't get it...how come he couldn't see you?"

"Well..I'm only visible to the people that _need _to see me. And not to the people that _want _to."

**But Everyone else around him...**

_shows the boy outside his parents door _

_he hears his mom crying_

"Just can't take it anymore Allan..we've already lost one child. I can't afford to lose another..."

_his mom leans against his father's shoulder._

**A story about a boy...**

**Starring**

**_BooBoo Stewart _as himself**

_shows a boy doing karate, fades in and shows him playing his guitar while writing a song_

"Hey, what do you thing it means to be happy?" _looks at the girl _

_girl looks at him and then at the sky and giggles_

"Heh, beats me.."

**Who has yet to learn..**

**_Maegan Renee Stewart _as herself**

_shows a girl leaning against a door_

_tears streaming down her face_

"YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! THE MOST AMAZING THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU, AND YOU JUST LET HER GO!?"

_she pauses and then softens her voice_

"From what you know...she might be our only connection to Fivel,"

"...and the closest thing we have...to magic..."

_shows the boy looking up at her_

**That you'll never know what you have...**

**_Fivel Stewart _as herself**

_shows a girl running into a picture and putting bunny ears on her brother._

"We all have to be happy all the time..no matter what."

_shows the girl blowing a dandelion._

**Until it's gone...**

**_and AnneCrystal Fernandez _as Crystal **guardian angel

_shows the girl's skin turning invisible and then visible again._

"CRYSTAL! What's happening to you?

"I-I don't know..."

_the girl turned visible again and tried grabbing the boys hand_

"I told you from the beginning...I only become visible to the ones that need me."

_he tried running towards her but ran right through her and fell to the floor_

"BUT YOU'RE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL!" _he screamed_

_the girl tried one more time to hold him, but with the last of her glow_

_she vanished_

I need you.." _he whispered as the rain poured on his tear streamed face_

_**Echoes of Angels**_

_show the girl whispering to the boy while he is sleeping_

_"...everyone has a Guardian Angel, it just takes time for them to realize __**who they are, **__**where they are**__...and __**when they'll find them...**__"_

_shows the boy opening his eyes..._

coming soon to Internet servers near you

--

I need to know what you all thing before i can write

i don't want to waste my time on something that no one will read..

so comment me and try inspiring me about the first chapter!

okay i g2g

peace and love

--AnneCrystal


	2. Touched By An Angel

**okay so i haven't had that much yet...but please**

**even if you dont like... tell your friends...**

**and look up booboo stewart!!**

**im part of his street team**

**and i think he would really appreciate it...**

It was a start of a new day. A new school semester...a new...EVERYTHING! BooBoo and his family were going through some really bad problems dealing with the past. But before you continue reading this any further...just ask yourself this one question. Have you ever had someone _so_ close to you , and right when you need them the most...they suddenly disappear..? Well that's what this story is about. This first chapter is how it all began...

BooBoo was a popular boy. All the girls drooled over him, and many of the boys envied him. He was apart of this new Hip Hop dance group called Truth Squad or T-squad. It was this audition that vitamin C had for very talented teens...VERY. They were a part of Disney Channel, although some still may not have heard of them.

But lately, they haven't been coming up withsome new material or met in a while. Besides, he had other things to do. Like keeping in touch withfans, and getting with his band Echoes of Angels aka EOA. His older sister, Maegan, also made this new dance group called Our Allowance. This included his little sister Fivel, who was in another dance group called My Allowance.

He also had a baby sister named Sage, which all the girls adored. He didn't go to school with other kids because he was too busy to have time to go to school everyday. He was homeschooled so he had time to go to all his performances and gigs with his band. He thought that he lived the life.

He also had sometime to hang with his friends on the weekends and go to some sports games here and there. In January, he hat his 14th birthday party at the Gibson Theatre. It was all packed. Many fangirls made it in, and most of them he only knew by myspace.

He thought that he lived the life. No school, well exept when he was homeschooled by his aunt, and lots of girls drooling over him...although sometimes he got really annoyed by it, but he just kept that to himself. His friends often said that this was the life that all 14 year old boys wanted.

BooBoo and his friends were at the mall in California shopping for new instrument stuff. Himand his family were always coming with. It was sort of like a family outing.

"Hehey! Look! BooBoo's got some stalkers! Hahahahah!" Fivel came out with a soft laugh. She brought out her video camera and started recording it on tape. She really like using cameras. it was her thing.

Yea. It was always this way. Whenever BooBoo went to somewhere public, it somehow slipped through and girls came in 'I LOVE BOOBOO' buttons and signs that said the weirdest things you could think of. But of course, he was all used to it. And sometimes, he and his friends would laugh about all the girls following them around everywhere.

As they enter the band store, all the noise of girls squealing and talking, they all just stopped, and for a moment, he suddenly felt normal. He looked around the room he was in as if it were his first time there. Then, he walked slowly towards the Guitars section and was greeted with a wave from one of the workers.

Music was playing in the background and it took him a few seconds to realize what it was...

_Everyday, I start to realize...I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high!_

_And its all **because** your by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
And when I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go, cause_

"_ The_ _Jonas Brothers_..." BooBoo thought.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He didn't know why, but he felt someone was really watching him. He walked over to the cashier to pay for the stuff he bought. As he was waiting. he looked outside the windows to see a whole pack of girls watching him through the windows.

Curiously, he looked around to see if someone was watching him. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. But when he looked around, all he could see were his friends playing some Guitar Hero and chilling in the lounge chairs in the center of the store. When the cashier gave him back his change, he grabbed his stuff.

As the boys walked out of the store, it was like all the sound had come back into BooBoo's head. Like, he had gone deaf for a second. And come to think of it, he kind of liked it.

"Dude, check out all the girls. They're like, EVERYWHERE! It's been like this since day one, and you still haven't picked at least one," said his friend Nico as he waved at one of the girls. BooBoo just smiled and shook his head.

"Because..." he started as he waved at some girls who were taking pictures.

He stopped for a second and winked at a random group of girls who seemed to be filming the whole thing. It wasn't that he thought they weren't cool or anything, they were just, fangirls. Suddenly, he winced at the sound of a girls squeal, as he looked back and saw the girls he winked and fanning themselves as they continued on filming with their digital camera.

"...thats why...," he turned back to the front and mumbled on.

Nico and his other friends started patting him on the back while laughing and making jokes about things. All was going normally until he had that strange feeling again that he stopped walking. He kept looking forward. His friends looked at him weirdly, as one of his friends named Eric walked up to him.

"Ey, man...you aiight?" Eric asked catiously. BooBoo just shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets, and then continued walking.

Fivel had always found her brother to be a very weird sort of guy. She didn't know how come, but she could sense it when he was bothered. It was like...in her blood or something. And right now, it was starting to creep her out a little. She looked around and saw how many girls were watching her brother.

Before she could catch up with her brothers and friends, she felt this painfull ache in her stomache. Her head began to spin and her stomache was feeling very bubbly. She could also taste the stomache acid coming back up from her throat. Her foot stepped forward, but she held herself back into place. Fivel was seconds into letting her voice scream out, but before she knew it, the pain was gone.

_"Wh-what was that?" _she thought. Her mind trailed on until she heard a voice call out her name. Her head shot up to see her family heading in towards the escalators. So, she hurriedly ran after them, just in time to get right behind her big brother.

"Yo Fivel...you alright?" another one of BooBoo's friends called out.

"Yea...I-I'm okay Henry. Really I'm fine," she smile assuringly. BooBoo was just talking to is _other _friend and also a member of Echoes of Angels. His name was Davin. He fell into the category of one of the cool and popular type of guys. He was a little bit older than BooBoo but not by that much. He had and orange brownish hair color. Fivel and her two friends thought he was kinda cute.

Right when they were about to get off of the escalators, a HUGE mob of fangirls came from every direction, somehow awaiting to get a picture with BooBoo. Some came from behind BooBoo who was still standing helplessly on the escalator. Fortunately his family and friends all managed to get off of them saftley. All but him.

The mall security managed to come and try to calm the girls down and handle the situation, ordering all the girls to clear the escalators. Most of them cooperated and just went over to Eric, Davin, Nico, and Henry aka the members of Echoes of Angels. When the escalator was finally cleared of everyone, he began to walk up again. As he did so, more and more girls came running towards him with cameras, videos, and cellphones.

All of a sudden, the sounds in the whole mall began to cease. The screaming girls, the ringing of phones, the sound of laughter, the anynomous conversations...everything. It felt like he was deaf or something. It felt like the ground just disappeared, like someone had just pulled the gravity switch off. The flashes of cameras, the area and people around him, he couldn't see any of it. All but just one thing.

A blurry figure had pushed through the crowd and had a hand outstretched for him to grab it. It looked almost as though the oerson had wings. Once he grabbed the outstretched hands, he felt a gentle feeling to it. Like he was touching an angels hands or whatever. He blinked three times and his eyes adjusted to reveal a girls face smiling straight at him.

As he looked down, it looked like he barely even tripped over the first step. It didn't even look like a big deal. He looked around for his friends to see if they saw anything. But they didn't even seem to notice. He looked at the girl again. She was wearing a blue and white baseball cap on with a blue hoodie_. No BooBoo fan trinkets in sight_.

She wasn't wearing any of those fan stuff that most of the girls he saw wore. She just looked like she was out shopping with some of her friends on a normal not-that-special day. It took him a while to realize that he hadn't gotten off yet, so he stepped of and let her and her friends through.

He watched as she and her friends walked onto the escalator and began to talk. The girl was the last one to get on, so she looked back and gave BooBoo one last smile and wave before she left along with her friends. BooBoo couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the girl's eves. They were dark brown mixed with a little green and bright brown.

BooBoo waved back at the girl and tried to give her his best smile. He blinked once and saw that she didn't even bother to take a picture or something. It was as if she thought he was...normal. He felt his face still smiling, which he thought was very strange. But before he could ponder anymore of what just happened, Eric and Nico rested his hand onto BooBoo's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Man, you sure do got it good...too good bro. That right there was a keeper. But what was with that thing before you did...what was it again? That, girls-are-all-fangirls-to-me-they-just-play-too-much act you pulled with those other girls at the store?," Eric joked and punched BooBoo shoulder playfully and then began to walk away.

BooBoo just looked back behind himself one last time and mumbled to himself,"Yea I guess you're right...but...she was...different," he smiled on again and slowly walked toward the other guys.

**okay guys i know yall dont read this type of thing but please just bear with me!!**

**i like to write and i like it even more when people read. so ... please read my stories. oh yea! **

**here's one i do reccomend by mua tehee not to be concieted or anything...**

Freedom Fighters by AnneCrystal

**and heres one that i DID NOT make but i think it's really cool!**

Dream Girl by MrsKevinJonasx


	3. Picnic Plans

**iLYBOOBOO**

**iLYJONASBROS.i****LYNICKJ**

**iLy baby sage!**

im thinking of adding the jonas bros...should I?

oh and FYI BOOBOO_ is_ a disney boy:) a former member of the tsquad and is

the one who sings the DC Games theme song, Let's Go! so cool. so that's why i put

this in Camp Rock! sorry for the misunderstanding! please forgive me!

* * *

**Picnic Plans.**

As the whole group had gotten back to the Stewart's household, the boys, being boys, ran up to BooBoo's room and planned on playing a couple of video games, and relaxing after a smooth and cool day of window shopping and fangirls. All the EOA members were settled with game controllers, all except for one.

BooBoo just lay casually on his bed with nothing but a pen and a sketchpad in his hands. Other than being a Karate World Champion, actor/stunts person, and musician, he could also draw. But he just kept that to himself. Of course his friends knew about it, they just never mentioned it.

"BOOM! Hahahahh. I got you!"

"Oh, you are so dead now, Nico. Haha!" Davin smirked as the two battled it out in a fair game of Burnout 3.

Adam, Henry, Maegan, and Fivel just sat in with a very challenging game of Skipp-o!. And every now and then, Adam would say "Skippo!" just to see Henry flinch. He thought it was such a hilarious sight. Fivel and Maegen would play along and give each other signals here and there.

After a while, the whole Skipp-o! tournament became a Battle of the Sexes, with the firts prize of an Ice Cream Banana Split with carmel and hot fudge with sprinkles.

As BooBoo's room began to turn into his own little arcade, the sounds in the room were all just behind BooBoo. He just began to focus on drawing his picture. Flashes of the mall incident repeated before his eyes. And soon enought, he found himself drawing a picture of the girl he saw.

Needless to say, BooBoo's friends and sisters began to notice his determination on his drawing, or portrait. It wasn't before long that night dawned upon his room. With everyone else out of his room, he began to feel more and more into his portrait.

The digi-clock in BooBoo's room had read 5:07 the last time he'd check. And this time, it read 11:11. He never shared this with anyone else, but he'd always thought that it was some sort of, magic time. A time where you could wish for almost anything without sharing it with anyone. And having the intention of it coming true one day.

Almost six hours of nonstop drawing, but he still didn't feel this anxious to finish. Suddenly, he heard his door squeak open, and in propped his dad.

"Hey, mann. What are you still doing up?" he was already used to BooBoo staying up this late. With all the gigs and events getting on. Even with Fivel and Maegen.

BooBoo looked up at his dad and then at his drawing. Then he placed his pencil onto the sketchpad and put it on the desk next to his bed.

"Just drawing stuff, Dad."

BooBoo's dad just looked at him for a moment in confusion and then was about to ask, but just dropped it. Ever since BooBoo was a baby, he'd been called BooBoo from his mom.

She said it was because he would always make this BooBoo face. He had no idea what that looked like, even until now. But he was okay with it. He liked the name.

"Mmmhm...hey. Your mom and I are planning on a picnic this Saturday. Maybe you could ask if any of your friends would want to come?"

"Hahahh. Alright, Dad. No problem."

BooBoo smiled and nodded, looking back at his side to the picture he drew. He was about to reach out and continue to draw, but then his dad put his hand and grasped BooBoo's shoulder, and sighed.

"You know BooBoo, you really have a succesful life right now. You even have about a million girls chasing after you! And yet you still spend most of your quality time with Fivel, but I'm not saying that-"

"Dad, she's my sister. We're siblings. Fivel's like my baby sister, excluding Sage...it's okay, Dad. I'm don't plan on getting a girlfriend any time soon."

After BooBoo's interuption, his dad finally put his hand onto Boo's forhead and smiled. Gently, he kissed him as a father would do, and finished off with a big old bear hug. And then he left the room.

Right when he knew the coast was finally clear, he brought his sketchbook back out and continued to draw. As the time flew, BooBoo hadn't noticed how long he'd been up. Soon, beams of light began to appear through the curtains of his glass window. And that was when he finally fell asleep, and started to dream...

Even if it had only been for a few minutes, his dream felt like it had been a hours. It wasn't just your ordinary dream. It actually felt...real.

**BooBoo's POV**

_I-I was in this HUGE room, and it was all light. With no darkness to be found. I was even dressed in white. Then, out of nowhere, I saw this one part of the room, where you could see nothing but bright blue sky, and clouds that looked to thick that you could walk on them._

_I stepped onto one of the clouds and believed that they were really walkable, but then I stopped believing in it, and then I felt the cloud turn into ash and dust. Right when I was about to fall into nothingness, I felt someone, or something, pulling me back onto the surface. And when I finally came back up, there was nothing there, exept for a white feather._

_When I picked it up, more and more feathers started to fall from the ...the sky! But these weren't ordinary feathers. You could see your own reflecting in them, as if it was made out of a soft silk and glass. And then, I saw a bright light coming from the sky. It looked like it was a person with wings. _

_But the light was too bright for me to see clearly. When it walked up to me, i didn't see it's face, but I knew it was a girl. She had long silky dark brown hair and she was wearing a white dress and no shoes. As she got closer I heard her say something._

_"Fivel."_

_I heard her say my sister's name, and the light was getting brighter. But then suddenly, it started getting darker. And I almost got to see her face. Then she said something else._

_"BooBoo..." it echoed through the whole room and then she started flying away. _

_Suddenly the floor started to seperate and the walls were breaking and the darkness was coming in. But then the light was getting bright again, coming from the floor. And then the light streams were getting stronger and filled the room with light again, blasting the floor from the bottom and the roof of the room._

_"BOOBOO!" the girl called out._

_"Who are you?"_

_"BOOBOO!"_

_And that's when I woke up._

oOEOAOo

"BooBoo! Come on you have a gig in a half hour!"

That was the sound of Fivel's voice shouting his name through his bedroom door. His performance he'd almost forgotten. He had an Echoes of Angels concert at 3pm, and then a performance his sisters had a concert with Menudo at Six Flags at afterwards. He was in a new group with Maegan and Fivel called TSC. All of his fans counted on him to be there.

As he got dressed he thought about the dream he'd had that night. It was almost a blur. Well after all...most dreams are blurs after you wake up. But the one thing that stuck to his mind was the girl dressed in white. She just seemed so real, and then there was a light and then dark and then light again.

"Come on BooBoo. Get a grip. It was just a dream..." as he grabbed his guitar from the corner of his bed, he remembered the picture he drew of the girl he saw at the mall.

He took the picture and looked at it for a moment and then traced his hands over the face he drew. All that it needed was a little more detail and color and then it would be ready. He didn't know why, but, he felt different when he saw her. He remembered the girl smiling at him after saving him from a trip down the escalator.

After remembering her smile, that made him smile too. He didn't know the name of the girl, but he wanted to give the picture a name. Like the Mona Lisa or something. Suddenly he heard someone calling him downstairs and placed the picture on his bed and grabbed his signature Graffetti shoes and walked out.

oOEOAOo

_My posters on the walls. _

_All seem to be staring back at me they're_

_Laughing as I come._

_Every friend when texting doesn't work at all._

_No one's answering,_

_I'm all on my own so here we go again.._

_Soaring over mountain tops._

_A roller coaster that won't stop._

_Far away from ordinary views._

_Around the world traveling,_

_Just a place to spread my wings._

_Anywhere but stuck IN...-_

_-SIDE MY ROOM!_

"Alright everyone thank you very much for coming this evening! I hope you all are having fun! So if you guys are having fun...Make some noise!" BooBoo said breathlessly.

You could hear all the girls screaming their hearts out and the posters everywhere. All the fangirls and their cameras. Everywhere you'd turn you would see a girl with an I LOVE BOOBOO button on. It was so cool. Every single person was there supporting him and his group. Next was the dance routine that him and his sisters made together. And afterwards was his performance with Echoes of Angels.

It had been 10 consecutive hours of nonstop singing and dancing. The last part of it all was the meet and greet, where the whole team could just relax and hang with their fans. Fivel would hang with some of the friend fans she'd made over the time and then just have fun.

BooBoo stood there with a group of girls that would always come and talk to him before and after every performance and meet and greets. They were really fun to talk to and joke around with. But just not the one he was looking for.

When he got to hang and talk with his band, all of them were just chilling in the back of their bus. Eating Lays chips, talking about random things, and singing random tunes in their heads. Or maybe even coming up with new songs that they could play at their next performance.

"Hey, guys guys guys. My parents are having this picnic get together tommorow and they were hoping that maybe you guys could come..?" BooBoo asked all casually stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Sure. I'll ask my parents if they can make it," replied Nico.

"Yea I'll come too. What better thing to do on a Saturday other than hang with my buds! Hahahahahh. Noogie time!" Davin grabbed Adam by the arm and started messing up his afro.

"H-hey! Hahahahh. I'll go too, just to get back at Davin!"

"Hahahahh. I'll come too. Just cause your mom's cooking rocks!" Henry laughed.

"Okay cool. So I guess everyone's going, hahahah. I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow then!" BooBoo said giving everyone a highfive handshake and just relaxing on the couch.

As BooBoo walked up the stairs to his room, he remembered his picture and grabbed it from his bed. Then looking at it carefully, he smiled at the picture still thinking about the girl, wondering if he was going to meet her again soon. He placed it on his shelf and plopped onto his bed casually, waiting for the tomorrow to come.

* * *

**okay so i managed to make it a sort of medium and im proud.**

**i love this story and I am still praying that someone will find this one**

**day and read it. i wonder who that girl booboo**

**met at the mall was? hmm. will they ever meet again? find out soon**

god bless.:) **dont forget to R&R, po.**


End file.
